Happiness Onward
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Di antara semua tekanan, tanggung jawab, kewajiban dan janji... masih ada satu hari biasa yang bisa Naruto lewati dengan sederhana... bersama orang yang selalu memberi tanpa mengharap apapun padanya.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Semi-canon

**Rated:** K

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Happiness Onward:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar Nenek sial!"

Naruto berjalan sambil merutuki Nenek Tsunade yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Tega-teganya wanita pirang itu mengatasnamakan misi untuk menyuruhnya mengantar sekaligus mengawal segerombolan nenek dan kakek-kakek ke pemandian air panas di desa sebelah. Memangnya siapa yang mau menyerang atau mengintip orang tua keriputan berendam di pemandian air panas terbuka?

Yang lebih parah, ternyata pemandian itu punya fasilitas pemandian campuran! Naruto dipaksa ikut (sebenarnya pengen juga, sih... dan sedikit berharap) untuk mandi bareng mereka sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah menemani sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Dan...

Oh my God! Ternyata nenek-nenek itu lebih mesum daripada Jiraiya!

Dengan senyum iseng dan wajah yang merona merah karena uap air, mereka melakukan pelecehan terang-terangan pada Naruto! Dada dan otot lengannya jadi korban pegang-pegang dan raba-raba dari tangan-tangan tua keriput.

"Aih, badanmu bagus, ya." Towel.

"Rata-rata tubuh ninja memang berotot dan sangat besar." Towel.

"Untuk ukuran anak muda, tubuhmu bugar sekali. Cucuku saja ototnya tidak sampai sebesar ini. Kau pasti rajin berlatih, ya." Towel.

"Hihihi, bagaimana tanggapan pacarmu? Apa dia pernah melihatmu tanpa busana?" Kedip mata, grepe-grepe.

HIIIII!

Sekarang dia sedikit mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Meski begitu, tetap saja ada perbedaan yang sangat kontras. Sasuke didekati gadis-gadis muda yang segar, dia dikerubungi nenek-nenek mesum.

Tidak adil!

Naruto menaiki tangga apartemennya masih sambil berceloteh akan kejamnya dunia. Saat ia membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu dapur...

"Woaaahhh!"

Tidak hanya ruangan ini bersih dari sampah cup ramen atau baju kotor yang ia tinggalkan sebelum misi, tapi ruangan ini dihias! Ada pita-pita dan balon warna-warni yang menggantung di langit-langit. Makanan-makanan enak di atas meja. Dan ada persediaan ramen yang kira-kira cukup untuk tiga bulan kapasitas Naruto disusun piramida di pojok ruangan!

Naruto terkejut-kejut dan bertanya-tanya. Mengucek-ngucek mata kemudian mencubit pipi. Ia mencocokkan tanggal di kalender dengan tulisan yang menggantung di ruang makannya.

Ah! Tanggal 10 Oktober. Hari ini memang ulang tahunnya!

Tak sadar, sudut bibirnya naik beberapa derajat.

Lalu, lalu, siapa yang menyiapkan ini semua? Teman-temannya? Lalu di mana mereka semua? Apa mereka keburu bosan menunggunya yang pulang tengah malam?

Naruto celingak-celinguk. Dia mencari teman-temannya. Di balik kursi, di luar jendela, di langit-langit. Siapa saja. Kalau ruangannya yang kotor bisa sampai seperti ini, seharusnya ada yang melakukannya 'kan? Masa' ada dedemit yang berbaik hati merayakan ulang tahunnya?

Teman-teman? Iruka-sensei? Gaara? Paman B? Katak-katak di gunung Myoboku? Siapa saja?

Naruto hampir menyerah ketika menyadari lampu kamarnya menyala. Aneh. Dia yakin sudah mematikannya sebelum keluar rumah.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kemudian perhatiannya terarah pada sepasang kaki yang muncul di balik pintu. Ia mengintip.

Rambut panjangnya menjuntai, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur sambil bersandar di dinding. Di sebelahnya tergeletak kue coklat berbentuk bundar dengan lilin kecil mengelilingi tepiannya. Coklat putih berbentuk plat kecil bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday NARUTO' berdiri dengan bangga sambil ditopang buah ceri kecil sebagai pemanis di atas kue. Replika dirinya yang terbuat dari gula-gula menunjukkan cengiran lebar dengan kedua tangan meninju udara, seolah menunjukkan pose kemenangan. Sekotak korek api digenggam erat oleh tangan mungilnya.

Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

Sesuatu menjalar dari perut Naruto. Menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan berhenti di dadanya. Hangat. Dan sedikit sesak. Ia tidak tahu rasa sesak bisa senyaman ini. Bisa ia dengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak pelan dan konstan di telinganya.

"Hina—"

Tangannya yang sempat terulur terhenti. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Genggaman di korek apinya semakin erat.

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Merapatkan bibir dan menarik kembali tangan yang sudah setengah jalan. Ia pergi dari ruangan itu sambil menutup pintu tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAK!_

_BRUK!_

_GUBRAK!_

"ADAWWW!"

Suara itu membangunkannya dari tidur. Selintas pikiran yang masih membingungkan antara mimpi dengan kenyataan sirna ketika menyadari suara keras yang mengerang kesakitan di luar sana disusul dengan meongan kucing liar dan teriakan tetangga yang tidurnya terusik.

Naruto-kun.

Itu Naruto-kun.

Naruto-kun sudah pulang!

Tadinya Hinata ingin segera keluar dan mengecek keadaan Naruto yang sepertinya sedang kesakitan karena jatuh. Suara jatuhnya keras sekali, pasti sakit. Tapi sadar dengan korek api di genggamannya, ia buru-buru menyalakan lilin di atas kue, kemudian bersiap di pintu depan.

"Aduuh, dasar tangga sialan! Besok pagi pasti akan ku—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hal yang pertama ia lihat saat menyalakan lampu apartemen yang gelap adalah senyuman di wajah Hinata dan kue berbentuk bundar dengan replika dirinya, menyengir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hi-Hinata? Apa yang— Woahhh!"

Ia melihat ruangannya di belakang Hinata. Hiasan-hiasan, balon-balon, ucapan Happy Birthday menggantung di langit-langit. "Woaahhh!" Lantainya bersih dari sampah berserakan. "Woahhh!" Makanan berjejer di meja menunggu untuk disantap. "Woahhh!" Dan ada ramen bertingkat impiannya!

"K-kau yang membuat semua ini?"

Hinata menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Teman-teman yang lain juga membantu tadi siang. Ta-tapi karena katanya mereka punya urusan, jadi..."

Kini ia kembali berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. "Apa kau yang membuat kue ini?"

Wajah Hinata merona karena kedekatan mereka. "Ku-kuharap Naruto-kun suka..." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Tapi ia tidak menduga kalau Naruto akan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini luar biasa! Kau hebat, Hinata!"

Wajah Hinata makin merah padam. Tangannya yang memegang kue mulai gemetaran. "Eh, ti-tidak benar. A-aku minta maaf karena makanannya sudah dingin. La-lalu, pestanya jadi tidak meriah karena hanya ada aku..."

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salahku karena pulang terlalu malam. Lagipula makanannya masih kelihatan enak."

"I-ini bukan salah Naruto-kun. Aku yang—"

Hinata berhenti. Senyuman yang terpatri di wajah Naruto membuatnya terdiam dalam sekejap. Bukan senyum riang penuh semangat seperti biasa. Lebih lembut. Lebih tulus. Tertuju hanya pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih... Hinata."

Rona merah kini menjalar di pipi Hinata dengan semu yang ringan. Dadanya menghangat. Panas api kecil lilin tampak mulai beradiasi ke wajahnya. Membuat kepalanya pusing dengan bibir yang ikut melengkung indah.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan sekarang! Aku lapar sekali." Naruto segera menghampiri ayam panggang utuh yang paling menonjol di meja makan.

"N-Naruto-kun tidak mau tiup lilin dulu?"

"Oh, iya."

Naruto sudah bersiap menarik napas saat kuenya diletakkan di atas meja sebelum Hinata menyela.

"Umm... Apa Naruto-kun tidak mengucapkan keinginan sebelum meniup?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya perlahan karena tampak melewatkan dasar-dasar dalam perayaan ulang tahun. Ia mengulang kembali. Memanjatkan harapan, menarik napas, lalu meniup seluruh lilin dalam satu hembusan napas.

Di hari ulang tahunnya, ia berdoa sambil tersenyum…

"Semoga semuanya selalu tetap seperti ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Kalo dibaca ulang, saya bingung harus iri sama Naruto-nya atau sama Hinata-nya…

Katanya Naruto tamat 10 November 2014. Sebulan setelah ultahnya D'X

No! Hati kecilku tidak siap! I'm not ready yet! *digebukin karena nggak penting

Banyak yang pengen saya omongin mulai dari imutnya Mecha Naruto di game, sampe tentang syal merah Naruto di "The Last; Naruto The Movie". Tapi A/N lebih baik nggak panjang-panjang, ya. Jadi, Happy Birthday Dear, Naruto-kun. Bahagialah hidup bersama Hinata. Jangan cuma maen mulu ama Sasu-emo itu yah. Hahahahaha...


End file.
